monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Jam World Finals 6
Monster Jam World Finals 6 was held on March 19, 2005 at Sam Boyd Stadium. This year was best remembered as the first World Finals in which it rained during the show: it was raining during racing, but by the quarter finals of racing, the rain had dissipated. This was also the only show that had a 20 truck line up, the first to use the freestyle tie breaker, the first for the trucks to start on dirt outside the stadium instead of concrete, the first year that Jim Koehler would jump into the fountain after freestyle, and the first that the Double Down event was held. Track Layout The track included a box van jump in the center on top of a dirt pad, a bus stack and 30 foot trailer on the left, and a garbage truck stack and fountain jump on the right. Lineup #An Escalade- George Balhan (World Finals debut) #Avenger- Jim Koehler #Black Smith- Pablo Huffaker #Black Stallion- Michael Vaters #Blue Thunder- Tony Farrell #Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten #Brutus- Chris Bergeron (World Finals debut) #The Destroyer- Dan Evans #El Toro Loco- Lupe Soza #Grave Digger 19- Dennis Anderson #Gunslinger- Scott Hartsock #Hot Wheels- Phil Foster (World Finals debut; only World Finals appearance) #King Krunch- David Smith #Madusa- Madusa #Maximum Destruction- Tom Meents #Monster Mutt- Bobby Z (Last World Finals appearance) #Pastrana 199- Paul Cohen #Power Forward- Frank Krmel (World Finals debut) #Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten (World Finals debut) #Superman- Chad Fortune Special Paint Schemes *Avenger ran a special half-green half-orange paint scheme for the World Finals. *Black Stallion ran special yellow tires for the event. During the pit party fans had their autographs inside handprints that were traced on the tires and body. *Destroyer ran a special yellow body. *Grave Digger 19 ran a special roof decal that read "2004 Racing Champion". *El Toro Loco ran a special tailgate decal that read "2004 Freestyle Champion". *Maximum Destruction ran a special name panel stating "Derik Trenholm" instead of "Tom Meents" on the right side of the truck, as well as the phrase "In memory of" next to his name. *Monster Mutt debuts the tail which the truck would stick with to this day. *A second Gunslinger debuted a Chevrolet body. *Non Competing *The Patriot debuted a new design. *Non Competing 76747394_3217336578341172_2170745156515397632_o.jpg|Avenger's split paint job 74914131_3217334255008071_3913149741382238208_o.jpg 74643691_3217336211674542_4050700823565434880_o.jpg 75026086_3217343545007142_9117742586134528000_o.jpg|Special Yellow Destroyer 46dfdfd5.jpg|Black Stallion's signed body and yellow wheels 46hghfhf9.jpg|Grave Digger 19's roof decal, only used at this event El Toro Loco 2004 Freestyle Champion Tailgate.png|El Toro Loco's tailgate decal, only used at this event 4hgg67.jpg|The debut of Monster Mutt's tail, an addition that would stick with the truck 75231853_3217346741673489_3169288768951681024_o.jpg|Chevy Gun Slinger display body Unnamsadsdaed.png Screen Shot 2019-05-06 at 9.36.58 PM.png|Maximum Destruction's right side panel stating Derik's memory World Finals Racing Round 1 Racing Brutus''' vs. 'Pastrana 199 '(wins but loses a wheel and cannot return) '''An Escalade '''vs. Avenger Scarlet Bandit vs. '''King Krunch Destroyer '''vs. Black Stallion Round 2 Racing '''Bounty Hunter '''vs. Brutus Power Forward vs. '''Blue Thunder Grave Digger '''vs. An Escalade '''Black Smith '''vs. Maximum Destruction Gunslinger (blown engine) vs. '''King Krunch Superman vs. Hot Wheels '''(wins but breaks and cannot return) Monster Mutt vs. '''El Toro Loco Madusa '''vs. Destroyer Round 3 Racing '''Bounty Hunter vs. Blue Thunder Grave Digger '''vs. Black Smith '''King Krunch '''vs. Hot Wheels (bye-run) El Toro Loco vs. '''Madusa Semi Finals Racing Bounty Hunter (wins but hits a turning pole) vs. Grave Digger King Krunch vs. Madusa Championship Race Grave Digger vs. Madusa Freestyle #'Bounty Hunter- 31' (won the tiebreaker) #Blue Thunder- 31 #King Krunch- 27 #Black Stallion- 27 #Destroyer- 26 #Scarlet Bandit- 25 #An Escalade- 25 #Avenger- 25 #Superman- 24 #Monster Mutt- 24 #Power Forward- 23 #Grave Digger- 23 #Maximum Destruction- 22 #Brutus- 20 #Pastrana 199- 20 #Hot Wheels- 20 #Black Smith- 18 #Madusa- 13 #El Toro Loco- 8 #Gunslinger- DNF Encore This encore would feature Dennis Anderson and Tom Meents performing a dual freestyle. Dennis drove Grave Digger 16 and Tom used both Maximum Destructions. Partway into the encore Meents rolled while performing a donut and he kept driving the truck while it was upside down until he collided with Grave Digger 19, which was stuck in the semi-trailer jump. Dennis continued on while Meents went to get the other Maximum Destruction and returned to the floor. They both ended their runs by driving into the backside of the semi-trailer and rolled their trucks right next to each other. Awards * Rookie - Dan Rodoni - The Patriot * Best Wheelie - Dan Evans - Destroyer - Atlanta * Extreme air - Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - West Lebanon * Save - Phil Foster - Maximum Destruction/Pablo Huffaker - Grave Digger - Houston * Most Improved - Chad Fortune - Superman/Daron Basl - El Matador * Best Freestyle - Tom Meents - Maximum Destruction - St. Louis * Sportsman - Dan Evans Trivia * With its third absence from Freestyle, Gun Slinger became the holder for missing out on the most Freestyle competitions in World Finals history having previously missed Freestyle at World Finals 2 (for a bizarre reason) and World Finals 4 (engine blown), despite the Chevrolet body not being used as a backup truck for Freestyle. * This marks the second World Finals to have a monster truck make an official bye-run, despite the second Hot Wheels not being used as a backup truck for Round 3. * This is the only World Finals appearance of Phil Foster as a competitor. * This was the first World Finals in Las Vegas to technically not have a racing crash. However, it could be argued whether or not the Pastrana 199 hitting the container that ripped off the truck's front left wheel could be considered as one. Some classify a truck crashing as it either rolling or flipping. * This is the last World Finals that Hot Wheels freestyled. It appeared in WF 7 and 8 but had several mechanical problems during racing, resulting in the truck being unable to freestyle for both shows. * Pastrana 199's wheel that broke off during Racing broke during Freestyle as well. * This was the first World Finals to feature the dice containing balloons inside, it featured the red scheme for this event. Superman driver Chad Fortune drove into it. * It is unknown if the blue slot machine on the right Thunder Valley racing lane was knocked down by another monster truck or the windy rain. Non Competing Trucks *Advanced Auto Parts Metal Monster *Airborne Ranger *Arachnaphobia *2nd Blue Thunder *Blue Thunder (Ride Truck) *Bulldozer (Body only) *Cyborg *El Matador *Grave Digger 16 *2nd Gunslinger (Chevy) *2nd Hot Wheels *Hummer Time *Iron Warrior *Inferno *Jurassic Attack *Maniac *2nd Maximum Destruction *Natural High *Shattered *Surf Monster *Team Suzuki *The Patriot *Tuff E'Nuff *Vette King Category:Events Category:Las Vegas Category:World Finals Category:2005 events